<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Interrupted by appleknees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075541">Kiss Interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleknees/pseuds/appleknees'>appleknees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Tumblr Prompt, just two lovebirds trying to have a moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleknees/pseuds/appleknees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice Kara tries to kiss Lena without success so she finds a foolproof way to succeed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt turned short fic - let me know what you think! follow me on tumblr @apple-knees for more writing and supercorp related content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It started out when Kara realized Lena hadn’t seen many Disney films…or any Disney films really. Reflecting on it later, she figured it wasn’t something Lillian or Lionel put on their daughter’s radar, and Lena being the serious and focused people pleaser she was, probably didn’t have much incentive to seek them out. Kara was borderline horrified to discover this <em>tragedy</em> when Lena didn’t get her Little Mermaid reference one night at dinner. Kara got pasta sauce in her hair and made a joke by brushing it out with her fork.</p>
<p class="p1">“This looks like a job for my dinglehopper,” she insisted with a serious look on her face as she licked her fork clean and began brushing it through her blonde locks animatedly.<br/><br/>Lena’s eyes widened at the absurdity of what was going on across from her, “Kara what are you doing?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh come on, a <em>digglehopper</em>?” Kara looked pointedly at the utensil in her hand, “The Little Mermaid?” she went on hesitantly.<br/><br/>Lena looked down at her plate with a small smile on her lips.<br/><br/>“I know what that is but I’ve never seen it,” she admitted, moving around the pasta with her own fork.<br/><br/>“YOU’VE NEVER SEEN THE LITTLE MERMAID! OH NO, LENA WE NEED TO FIX THIS!”</p>
<p class="p1">“I didn’t know you were so passionate about Disney films,” she questioned, smile still on her lips.<br/><br/>“Yes, yes but that’s not the focus right now. Please tell me you’ve seen Beauty and the Beast?<em>” </em>Kara’s blue eyes widened in alarm. She made a quick mental note to keep in tune with Lena’s expressions, not wanting to take this too far and make the Luthor feel bad in any way.<br/><br/>“I haven’t,” Lena was beyond amused at this point, cheeks glowing.</p>
<p class="p1">“Mulan?” Kara looked almost comical, half standing up, eyes wide.<br/><br/>“No but I heard it has some good messaging - ”</p>
<p class="p1">“ - Rapunzel?” Kara stared incredulously, food forgotten about.<br/><br/><em>“</em>I’ve read the Grimm version of course…” Lena scoffed. Was that even a Disney film??<br/><br/><em>“</em>For the love of Rao, The Lion King? That was one of the first movies I saw on earth!”<br/><br/>“Sorry to disappoint darling,” Lena rolled her eyes dramatically.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hmmm maybe..Snow White?” Kara’s eyebrow crinkle was on full display.</p>
<p class="p1">“No” Lena giggled, a sound that was so rare, Kara’s heart almost stopped beating.</p>
<p class="p1">“…..okay, okay, I got one you’ve definitely seen - Bambi?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Is that something to do with a deer?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Lena Luthor we are fixing this, and we are fixing this <em>tonight!” </em>the resolution in Kara’s gaze caused the CEO to give one of her full bellied laughs.</p>
<p class="p1">“And what do I get in return for indulging you?” Lena asked teasingly, laughing uncontrollably.</p>
<p class="p1">“You get to prove to me that you’re not a cold and heartless Luthor after all...because you not having seen Bambi is seriously making me doubt things,” Kara poured herself another glass of water as Lena laughed on. Kara laughed along with her over the cup, marvelling at Lena’s carefree beauty in the moment.</p>
<p class="p1">And that is how Lena and Kara’s movie nights began.</p>
<p class="p2">--- <br/><br/>Every Thursday night they would gather in Kara’s apartment because she insisted it was cozier (Lena secretly loved going home with the smell of Kara on her clothes). They were snuggled up on the couch, watching Aladdin. Lena was curled up against Kara’s right side, a large knitted throw Eliza had made for her adopted daughter years ago tucked around them in protection. To Kara it felt like a dream. At some point during the film, the blonde had reached over to wrap her arm around Lena, twiddling with the ends of reddish black locks, occasionally tracing Lena’s ear gently with her hand.</p>
<p class="p1">A Whole New World sounded from the television, when Lena suddenly turned her head slightly up to look at the Kryptonian, “Can you feel the varying densities in different types of clouds when you’re flying?” she asked quietly after watching Jasmine hold a cloud in her hands.</p>
<p class="p1">“Mhm,” she answered still watching the screen.</p>
<p class="p1">“You know, my favourite sensation is getting close enough to really dense cumulonimbus clouds that the ozone smell becomes overpowering. It’s like…a perfume of rain that lasts for a few hours. Technically chlorine so Alex always says it smells like a pool but I love it - we didn’t have rain on Krypton….I’ll have to take you sometime,” Kara looked down at Lena’s awe-stricken face. She used her thumbs to caress her cheek softly, and briefly gazed at the lips she could almost reach.</p>
<p class="p1">“I would really like that,” Lena voiced back, looking at Kara’s lips.</p>
<p class="p1">Kara withdrew her right arm from around Lena, gently collecting long strands with it and placing them over Lena’s left shoulder. Their faces were inches apart, Kara moved to her hand to palm Lena’s neck, right above her pulse point. She could hear and feel Lena’s heart hammering, echoing her own.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey Lena?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey Kara,” she whispered back.</p>
<p class="p1">“Can I…can I kiss you?” Kara asked with such gentle fervour, Lena didn’t think she could deny her anything when she used that tone. Thankfully, more than anything in the world, Lena wanted to press her lips to the blonde’s as she had been aching to do for over two years.</p>
<p class="p1">Lena could feel the other woman’s gaze burning in to her own.</p>
<p class="p1">“I would <em>also</em> really like that. l’ve been - “</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b><br/>THUMP THUMP THUMP</b>
</p>
<p class="p1"><br/>Both women jolted apart, startled. Kara used her super-speed and rushed to stand the edge of the couch, nearly causing Lena to fall on to the floor.</p>
<p class="p1">“Shoot, sorry, I can usually sense when someone’s at the door,” Kara adjusted her glasses and looked down at the floor abashed, blood rushing to her cheeks. She brought one hand up to scratch the back of her head.</p>
<p class="p1">Face equally red Lena raised an eyebrow mockingly, “Whatever could have gotten Supergirl so distracted?” she deflected.</p>
<p class="p1">Kara laughed and made her way out of the living room area ,“…usually only food if I’m being honest.”</p>
<p class="p1">Lena leaned over the back of the couch, “Is that what I am to you - something to eat?” She gave Kara a wicked smirk as the blonde turned around, shocked.</p>
<p class="p1">“w-w-what? No! NO! Lena, Rao, that’s not what I meant. Not that I wouldn’t like to…oh now I’m just making it worse - “ Kara was a spluttering mess and Lena was enjoying herself probably a little too much.</p>
<p class="p1">Lena stood up and smoothed out her sweater and hair, “Darling relax, I’m only toying with you,” she chuckled as she paused the movie.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b><br/>THUMP THUMP THUMP</b>
</p>
<p class="p1"><br/>“Are you going to get that?”</p>
<p class="p1">Kara used her x-ray vision to see through the door, “…it’s Alex..and Kelly?”</p>
<p class="p1">She reached for the lock and swung the door open to a distressed looking Kelly and a drunk Alex, “Hey! It’s my sister!”</p>
<p class="p1">“She’s had a bit too much to drink - something about a bet with a Valerian,”</p>
<p class="p1">Kara rolled her eyes at that, “Alex, this is the second time this guy has got you!!”</p>
<p class="p1">“I knowwwww but he said I could have my pick from any one of his Starhaven weapons if I won. Seemed worth it to give up dibs on my fav pool table,” the elder Danvers wore a sad pout as she spoke.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sorry to drop in on you like this Kara, it’s just that your place is closer than ours and I would take her home myself but I’m in the middle of a volunteer overnight at the addictions drop-in” Kelly gave the younger Danvers a pleading look.</p>
<p class="p1">Kara looked back at Lena and mouthed <em>sorry</em> with an apologetic expression. She swung Alex’s arm over her shoulderand brought her inside, “I got her from here, thanks Kelly”</p>
<p class="p1">Kelly kissed Kara’s cheek, “Thank <em>you</em>! You’re the best. Oh, hi Lena!” She added as an afterthought.</p>
<p class="p1">Kelly gave Alex a kiss on the forehead goodbye with a stern look, “You behave, you”</p>
<p class="p1">Alex reached for the arm Kara was offering her, “Yes ma’am, love you!”</p>
<p class="p1">Kelly turned to leave as they made their way to the kitchen. Alex sat down on one of the barstools where Lena had already placed a fresh glass of water and two slices of cold pizza from the fridge.</p>
<p class="p1">“Thanks Lena. I’m sorry to interrupt yourrrrr erm date night,” the older Danvers said without much conviction before she chugged the glass.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s no problem, I really hope tomorrow morning treats you kindly,” said Lena with a polite smile, still wary around the agent.</p>
<p class="p1">Kara noticed that the CEO didn’t correct Alex, which made her feel all kind of things. Warm things. Nice things. But…their movie night wasn’t a date…right? Gears started turning in Kara’s head.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well I think I’ll leave you to it, Kara I’ll see you this weekend for brunch?” Lena made her way to the edge of the island and faced the blonde.</p>
<p class="p1">“..what? Oh yes - brunch this weekend! Text me the address and time,” she leaned in for a hug which Lena eagerly reciprocated.</p>
<p class="p1">Alex watched the two of them entirely captivated. She was still drunk but the water and now pizza were definitely helping.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sorry about this,” Kara whispered in the Luthor’s ear, “I know I still owe you a kiss,” she added as an afterthought. Kara wasn’t sure what made her brave enough to add in that last part but she was glad she did when Lena pulled away rosy cheeked and heavy lidded.</p>
<p class="p1">“I look forward to getting my payment in full,” Lena smiled, feeling extremely warm all of a sudden.</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course, you are a business woman after all.”</p>
<p class="p1">Lena laughed at that grabbing her coat but opting to sling it over her arm in order to exit as fast as possible and not have Alex ruin the mood, “Good night Supergirl.”</p>
<p class="p1">Kara looked after her dreamily, “Good night, Miss Luthor.”</p>
<p class="p1">Lena gently closed the door behind her which was followed by a loud snort from Alex, “Jesus Kara, you two need to just get a room.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well we had my entire apartment until you showed up,” Kara offered, grabbing the spare slice on Alex’s plate.</p>
<p class="p1">“KARA!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unconventional Brunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Lena ended up having to cancel brunch. A new project she was trying to get funding for was proving to be more work than she anticipated.<br/><br/>With a sigh, the CEO decided to head to the office on a weekend.<em> S</em>he reassured herself that Kara would understand, she always did. Lena pressed send on a friendly text, unsure if she should address the events of movie night with Kara. She began typing out another message, less friendly and more flirtatious in nature. But, quickly stopped herself midway, deciding against it. She figured that Kara would probably bring it up when they saw each other in person…right?<br/><br/>This was one thing Lena didn’t want to risk - that she couldn’t risk. Especially not now, after everything.<br/><br/>On official CEO duty, she was finishing up the first of many e-mails to investors who had expressed interest in contributing to L-Corp’s new ecological sustainability think-tank. Before she could even fire out the first one, Lena heard the unmistakable landing of feet on her balcony.<br/><br/>Her heart skipped a beat but her brain refused to slow.<br/><br/>“Just give me ten seconds to write the closing line to this e-mail…..done. Kara, I’m so sorry about brunch. What are you doing here?” Lena asked, turning away from her screen, blood thumping loudly in her ears.<br/><br/>“Well, I thought I would bring brunch to you. And since the socializing part would defeat the whole purpose of you having to cancel, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to co-work with me?” Kara hesitantly offered in a cheery tone, rocking on her heels.<br/><br/>“Thank you darling, I would love to co-work with you,” She replied smiling. Clearing a bit of space on Lena’s desk, Kara put the containers and drinks from Noonan’s down. Lena could barely stomach the domesticity of the gesture, let alone the thoughtfulness of it. She swallowed thickly and tried without success to calm the storm in her chest. She so desperately wanted to continue where they left off Thursday but every bone in her body screamed not to risk it. Lena decided to go the indirect route.<br/><br/>“I don’t know what I did to deserve a friend like you,” she got up and to give Kara a hug which the blonde was happy to indulge. Lena bit her lip and wondered if Kara would take the bait. She used the word <em>friend </em>for christ’s sake.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>A friend…Is this an earth thing? Do friends want to kiss each other on the lips??? Maybe I should ask Alex about this - Rao. Did she just forget about this week? Should I bring it up? Nah, she’s probably busy and maybe forgot by now…</em>
</p><p class="p1">Minutes later they both settled in to a comfortable rhythm, Kara having already finished her three orders of loaded french toast, was sipping on her latte. Lena took a small bite of fruit salad every few e-mails. The two women were seated side by side at the CEO sized desk, Kara having conjured a chair from a storage closet a few floors down. While retrieving it, she comically thought about sitting on Lena’s lap instead and smiled to herself. That would come eventually.</p><p class="p1">She was watching several news recaps as background research for a story she was following. Maybe it was a form of cheating the system, but Kara began taking notes in super-speed as she watched the video in double time and without thinking, leaned her head against Lena’s shoulder.</p><p class="p1">Lena stiffened momentarily but continued to type. Pretending like her entire body wasn’t radiating with the heat of Kara having leaned so casually against her, and so affectionately, was an extremely difficult task. She continued slowly writing the e-mail she had been working on when her phone rang. She picked it up but didn’t dare to move away from the Kryptonian.</p><p class="p1">“Ah Mr. Bryant, I must say I’m surprised - but very pleased, to hear from you so quickly,” she spoke with fake enthusiasm not detectable by the man who called. It was however, detectable to Kara, who chuckled.</p><p class="p1">He went on about how thrilled he was to hear from her and boasted about the projects his subsidiaries had recently completed. Lena rolled her eyes, becoming more confident in her growing suspicion that it was his longstanding childhood crush on her (and competitiveness) that caused him to call her so soon after she sent the e-mail. The things she did for her company.</p><p class="p1">Kara was several pages of notes in when she felt Lena intertwine one of her legs with her own nonchalantly. The blonde wanted so badly to just reach over and stroke the half exposed thigh that now just within her reach. It took everything in her power to not immediately cease working.</p><p class="p1">Kara carefully stared down at Lena’s lap.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sinful, absolutely sinful for someone to look this good in a dress, Rao.</em>
</p><p class="p1">There was no way she whatever was going to happen wouldn’t happen today.</p><p class="p1">“Well that’s why I thought to get in touch. I remembered speaking to you about the new building materials one of your R&amp;D labs was working on last year and thought this project would compliment some advancements made there nicely,” Lena said earnestly to the voice on the other end of the line. She blushed when she caught Kara staring down at their legs.</p><p class="p1">Kara decided she would abandon her reporter pad and slow the video down to normal speed so she could breathe. Hand now unoccupied, she rested her palm on Lena’s knee and began tracing different patterns as the CEO went on with her call.</p><p class="p1">“Mhm,” Lena momentarily forgot how to speak when she felt Kara’s hand on her thigh. “I— well— yes of course I remember your interest in self-regenerating materials. We could use your passion and expertise with the self-healing concrete initiative.” Lena almost added <em>and your money </em>which she would have blamed Kara for.</p><p class="p1">God, Kara was going to be the death of her. Lena was certain that she would melt in to a puddle if there was any more physical contact between her and the blonde.</p><p class="p1">“Well, why don’t I have my secretary send you the specs first thing Monday and we can discuss further at the Christmas gala?” Lena was now desperate for the call to be done.</p><p class="p1">Kara’s hand reached a little further up her leg.</p><p class="p1">Lena’s voice went up an octave with it, “You as well, have a great weekend Cameron.”</p><p class="p1">She hung up quickly and put the phone down on her desk. Lena slowly reached down and grabbed Kara’s hand, startling the other woman. She wove their fingers together but moved her shoulder away so they could face at each other better.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm getting a bit bold now I see. I thought we were co-working?” Lena said with her tongue poking in her cheek.</p><p class="p1">She basked in the moment, sunlight coming through the floor to ceiling windows behind them. Kara spread both their hands out, touching a pad of each of her fingers one by one to Lena’s.</p><p class="p1">“We are. Or we were I should say.” Kara bit her lip and smiled small, one eye scrunching endearingly. </p><p class="p1">“Perhaps I should make you a more permanent seat at my desk so we could do this more often,” Lena offered silkily, staring in to the bright baby blues eyes beaming at her. She brought their hands to her chest.</p><p class="p1">“But what would people think? Wouldn’t want other employees thinking you’re giving preferential treatment.”</p><p class="p1">Kara began leaning in, moving their hands up to Lena’s face and steadily eyeing the woman’s lips.</p><p class="p1">“What about more subtle preferential treatment?” Lena leaned in hungrily.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly the door to her office swung open and a harried looking Jess barged through, “Ms. Luthor I saw you were e-mailing potential investors and thought I missed a workday. Oh, Ms. Danvers - ” she looked completely mortified, and adjusted her purse and coat.</p><p class="p1">“- Jess, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s Lena. And you didn’t miss anything. I just thought I’d get ahead on some financing elements for the December project.” Lena tried to be all reassuring with her but was more than slightly annoyed at the intrusion.</p><p class="p1">“Well if you’re here, I’m here. Let me know if you need anything, I’ll be at my desk!” Jess smiled, a little twinkle in her eye and she looked subtly between Kara and Lena. The two had separated slightly, but the sight of the reporter with her own seat and everything at the CEO’s desk was adorable.</p><p class="p1">“Remind me to give you a raise,” Lena returned the smile as her assistant left the room.</p><p class="p1">She looked at Kara, wanting to get back to whatever it was they were doing moments before. Butterflies in her stomach, throat suddenly bone dry, Lena wanted to clarify what they were. She kept referring to her and Kara as friends, but it was becoming clear there was something more.</p><p class="p1">“Kara -“</p><p class="p1">“Lena -“</p><p class="p1">They said at the same time, both laughing.</p><p class="p1">“You go first,” insisted the blonde.</p><p class="p1">“I wanted to ask if you would be my date to the L-Corp Christmas Gala?” Lena tried not to let on how nervous she was at the question.</p><p class="p1">“Like…a <em>date</em>, date<em>?</em>” Kara clarified, searching her eyes with sheer vulnerability.</p><p class="p1">“Yes darling, a <em>date </em>date.” Lena chuckled.</p><p class="p1">“Rao, of course I’ll be your date! Finally!” Exclaimed Kara, face full of sheer joy as she grabbed both Lena’s hands in excitement and held them to her chest.</p><p class="p1">Lena squeezed, “Finally.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reel It In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>anyways, here it is, The Kiss™</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Kara stared at herself in the bathroom mirror.</p>
<p class="p1">It was one of those stares where you look in to your own eyes for more than a fleeting moment and reality suddenly is something you get to behold. Glaring back at you is your own burning mortality, igniting flames in your heart. While Kara’s mortality differed from most of her fellow earthly inhabitants, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, she couldn’t help but feel, well, human. So nervous and sweaty palmed and <em>human</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">She was about to go on a date with the woman she adored. And if Kara had her way (which there was no doubt about) they would finally have their first kiss.</p>
<p class="p1">She was wearing a dark green mermaid style dress that Alex had bought her just for the occasion.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Kara I swear if she doesn’t kiss you in this, may Rao have mercy.” </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">The top part was a paisley lace, off-the shoulder which accentuated her muscular arms and back. It dipped slightly at the front, something she wasn’t used to but thought Lena might appreciate. The bottom half was a more silken fabric, with a large slit along her right leg.</p>
<p class="p1">With a final application of crimson lipstick and a reassuring nod at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her purse and mistletoe off the counter. Kara was just about to fly out when she remembered her coat. Of course, the garment itself was unnecessary, but not having one would draw questions she’d rather avoid.</p>
<p class="p1">Glancing at the clock, she realized if she flew, she’d be extremely early. That and the decision to wear her hair down meant it would certainly look windblown by the time she got to the penthouse. She opted to walk to Lena’s instead. She laughed to herself at the mundanity of it. The stroll would only take about twenty five minutes and would give her time to clear her head</p>
<p class="p1">--- </p>
<p class="p1">Lena was sitting on her bed amidst three separate dresses and one three piece suit. She had asked Jess to dry-clean several outfits for her since in her private life, Lena Luthor, CEO of a multi-billion dollar tech empire, was pathetically indecisive.</p>
<p class="p1">She had already applied her make-up and done her hair in an elegant side bun. Lena wanted to feel powerful, in control, she wanted to exude confidence - all of which were alluding her. </p>
<p class="p1">She realized these desires were likely fuelled by the fact she could already anticipate many of the Wall Street dudebros at the gala and the way they would be more inclined to take advantage of her if she dressed traditionally feminine. She dreaded the encounters she would soon have with painfully douchey senile men, mostly friends of her fathers, who reeked of expensive cologne and patriarchy. Those with old world money who would feel entitled to her body because of their fortunes.</p>
<p class="p1">She leaned against the wall, glass of gin and tonic hovering at her lips as she debated the outfits. On the one hand wearing a suit would make navigating all the important investors a little more bearable. On the other hand, she wore suits to the office all the time and tonight was a special event. It also didn’t help that Kara had already seen her in the burgundy three piece that was strewn on her pillows.</p>
<p class="p1">With a final sip she put the glass down on her nightstand and opted for the merlot coloured gown. She loved the fact that it hugged her slight curves and looked fairly conservative from the front. The back, with its deep cutout, was a different story. </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Creepy men be damned. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Lena hadn’t even finished doing up the dress when she heard a knock at the front door. Glancing over at the clock above her oven as she made her way over to answer the gentle rap, she noticed it was already ten minutes passed the time Kara agreed to come over.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">She was still struggling with the buttons at the base on her neck and almost tripped over the flowy bottom of the gown, due to it being too long on her without heels. She tumbled to the door and threw it open to a smiling Kara.</p>
<p class="p1">“You know I totally saw that,” Kara laughed, eyes slowly widening at the site of her date.</p>
<p class="p1">Lena was speechless. She lowered her hands to her sides and felt her lips involuntarily form themselves in to a little <em>oh </em>shape. Kara looked absolutely radiant, even though her dress was only partly visible underneath her open coat. Her eyes raked over the woman standing in her doorframe, who was shamelessly doing the same.</p>
<p class="p1">“Lena you look so beautiful,” Kara whispered as blue eyes met green.</p>
<p class="p1">She took a step forward in to the penthouse so that their faces were only several inches apart.</p>
<p class="p1">Lena raised her hand up to stroke a strand of hair away from Kara’s face, “Kara Danvers, you’re the one to talk. You look ravishing, love.”</p>
<p class="p1">Her voice was low and sultry and was doing all kinds of things to Kryptonian’s insides.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hmm,” Kara hummed as their foreheads touched.</p>
<p class="p1">After basking at the contact for a few seconds she asked, “Can I help you with your dress?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes please,” replied Lena who then promptly turned around.</p>
<p class="p1">Kara’s breath hitched as she realized most of Lena’s pale back was exposed because of the fit on the gown.</p>
<p class="p1">“Rao woman, who are you trying to punish tonight?” Kara blinked, mesmerized. She was suddenly happy Lena was facing away from her. Strong trembling hands ghosted over the brunette’s back and made their way to the buttons on her neck.</p>
<p class="p1">“Only a certain blonde…if she doesn’t do as she’s told,” Lena smirked, picturing Kara’s beet red cheeks in her mind.</p>
<p class="p1">Yep, Kara was definitely glad they weren’t facing each other because she likely would have passed out.</p>
<p class="p1">“There. All done,” she declared softly as she laid a gossamer kiss to some of the exposed flesh in front of her. Using her super-speed, Kara retrieved the small mistletoe arrangement from her purse and held it above them. She threw her purse the quickly in to the corner by the door which freed up her left hand.</p>
<p class="p1">“Kara, behave yourself,” Lena giggled huskily as she turned around. She looked at Kara’s outstretched arm and realized with a start that she was holding a neat arrangement of mistletoe, secured with some twine and a silky red ribbon.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well Ms. Luthor, that doesn’t exactly fit in to my plans for tonight,” she murmured as Lena inched towards her, grabbing the collar of her coat.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fine by me,” Lena murmured back.</p>
<p class="p1">Kara reached out, hand steady this time, to cup Lena’s face, “Merry Christmas my Lena.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Merry Christmas my Kara,” Lena replied back as their lips met in sweet greeting.</p>
<p class="p1">Finally.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!! follow me on tumblr @apple-knees if ya'd like</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>